Thanksgiving
by LeiaHestia
Summary: The Barnum's invite the troupe to Thanksgiving dinner. Takes place about a year after the end of the film (and assumes that it is their first Thanksgiving together due to the fire). A warm and cozy one-shot. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


AN1: According to my internet research, and assuming that the Greatest Showman takes place in the early 1850's, a Thanksgiving dinner in 1845 included:

"Roast Turkey, stuffed.

A Pair of Chickens stuffed, and boiled, with cabbage-and a piece of lean pork.

A Chicken Pie.

Potatoes; turnip sauce, squash; onions; gravy and gravy sauce; apple and cranberry sauce; oyster sauce; brown and white bread.

Plum and Plain Pudding, with Sweet sauce.

Mince, Pumpkin and Apple Pies.

Cheese."

The Internet isn't always right, though, so my apologies if it isn't historically accurate!

AN2: If you read _Behind the Scenes_ , never fear, I haven't abandoned it! I hope to update this weekend.

* * *

Phineas gazed around the dining table at his family - both his 'real' family, Charity and the girls, as well as a good portion of the new family he had found in the circus troupe a mere year and a half earlier. He had been a little hesitant to pitch the idea of inviting everyone to Thanksgiving dinner, simply because of how much extra work it would mean for Charity. But to his surprise and delight, she suggested it before he could even bring it up.

Thanksgiving had always been a relatively happy holiday in the Barnum household - after all, they had always had each other, and they were grateful for that, even when the amount of food inevitably varied from year to year. However, Caroline and Helen's excitement had reached a fever pitch this year once they had found out all of their favorite people had been invited to dinner. Not everyone had accepted their invitation - a select few of the troupe had extended family that they had gone to visit - but most of them had showed up, and Phineas was warmed by the knowledge that none of them were spending Thanksgiving alone, as he had for so many years growing up. He wasn't the only one reflecting on what he was thankful for.

Lettie was trying to swallow down the surprisingly strong emotions that kept welling up inside her. She hadn't had anyone to share the holidays with for more years than she cared to remember - no living relatives who weren't ashamed to know her, and no friends who didn't have their own dinners and church services to attend. She still wasn't sure what had possessed her to accept Barnum's plea to join his show so many months ago - but she did know that it was one of the best decisions she had ever made, despite the rough patches everyone had endured.

Anne and W.D. smiled at each other across the table. The time when they had only been able to rely on each other had passed - and it was made all the more true by the ring that glinted on Anne's finger. Anne had never been as happy as she was now, and W.D., once he realized that he need not fear losing his sister - that nothing that _mattered_ would change between them - could see it plain as day.

Jenny still wasn't sure if her presence there wasn't merely a surreal dream. No one had been more shocked than herself when she received an invitation the Barnum's Thanksgiving dinner, not from Phineas, but from _Charity_ \- except for, that is, maybe Phineas himself. The wary, suspicious looks some of the troupe had rightfully given her at the beginning of the meal had died down as everyone ate, drank, and conversed, and she had begun to relax. She didn't recognize most of the dishes on the table - Thanksgiving being an American holiday, after all - but the stuffed turkey, potatoes and fruit pies had been delicious, if a bit odd from her point of view. Even if she had hated it, though, she wouldn't have made a fuss. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the forgiveness she had received, but she would be sure not to squander it.

Perhaps the most awed person at the table that evening was Phillip. He hadn't been sure how he'd feel this first holiday season without his family - _last_ year's holiday season having been spent recovering from the first circus burning down - but the bitterness he'd felt at not receiving an invitation from his parents was short-lived once he arrived at the Barnum's. A more different Thanksgiving he had never had. At his house, there had been mountains and mountains of food - several stuffed birds, dozens rich desserts, and seemingly endless spirits - more food than they could ever eat. Here, there wasn't nearly such a bounty - but there was still more than enough, with everyone pitching in to buy food and prepare their favorite traditional dishes. More significant was the difference in atmosphere. With his parents, he would have to dress in stiff, uncomfortable clothes, and listen politely while his suffocating relatives sang their own praises. As they made poorly disguised jabs at the Carlyle's lesser (to them) social status, his father would drink and more and more while his mother would refuse to eat and become ever more tense, before Phillip would find some excuse, _any_ excuse, to get away. Not so, here. Everyone was talking and laughing amiably, enjoying each other's company as well as the food, and though they were dressed more formally than normal, everyone was comfortable coming as they were. Yes, Phillip reflected, he had certainly lost a lot when he ran away to join the circus, but he had gained more than he could have imagined beyond his wildest dreams.

The celebration went long into the evening, with some people electing to stay overnight rather than brave the cold just yet. As Charity fell asleep in Phineas's arms, she didn't think she'd ever had so much to be thankful for as she had this Thanksgiving.

* * *

AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope everyone has loved ones to share this important holiday with! I wish everyone a safe, happy holiday season!


End file.
